O Amor Sempre Vence
by Talita Sagittarius
Summary: FANFIC ESCRITA POR TALITA SAGITTARIUS E LEONA EBM. Fic desafio, na qual desafiamos você a conseguir ler até o fim.
1. Parte 01

N.A.: Esta fanfic foi escrita por mim (Talita Sagittarius) e por Leona-EBM no ano 2004 (bem, na verdade as 10 últimas páginas eu escrevi agora). Tivemos a idéia de fazer uma fanfic ruim de propósito. Uma fanfic tão ruim, que fosse impossível lê-la de uma vez até o fim e terminar em sã consciência. Nos divertimos muito escrevendo essa fic, pois acabou ficando engraçada. Usamos o pior jeito possível (repetição de palavras, etc) e queremos deixar claro que NÃO escrevemos mal desse jeito. Essa é só uma fic desafio, no qual desafiamos você a ler até o fim! Veremos o quão corajoso(a) você é. Se tiver coragem e nenhum medo de perder a sanidade, "embarque" nessa estória! 

O Amor sempre vence 

Seiya ama a Saori, mas num sabe como contar pra ela e tem medo que ela não goste dele.

Seiya ia andando pela rua muito distraído, quando encontra o Ikki.

Ikki – Oi.

Seiya – Oi

Ikki – O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Seiya – Passeando e você?

Ikki – Eu também.

Seiya – Então ta.

Ikki – Tchau.

Seiya – Tchau.

Seiya continua andando, distraído pensando no tanto que ama Saori. Seiya chega no seu apartamento que fica perto do orfanato de Minu. E entra.

Seiya – Vou comer alguma coisa.

Seiya vai até a geladeira e pega o leite, o queijo, e uns ovos. Depois quebra os ovos, coloca na frigideira que já tava com óleo, acende o fogo do fogão e os ovos começam a fritar.

Sfriiti sfriiti – Esse é o barulhinho que o ovo faz quando ta fritando.

O ovo acaba de fritar e Seiya tira da frigideira e coloca num prato. Ele enche um copo com leite e coloca café também. Seiya parte o queijo e começa a comer. Ele vai pegar o copo com café com leite pra tomar e toma. Mas Seiya lembra que não gosta de café e coloca o copo na geladeira. Ele ia guardar o café com leite pra levar pro vizinho dele que gosta de café com leite, pois desperdiçar é pecado.

Depois de comer, Seiya continua pensando na Saori, e em como fazer pra falar com ela que gosta dela.

Seiya pega o telefone pra ligar pra Saori e liga.

Tatsumi – Alô.

Seiya - Eu te amo.

Tatsumi – Quem?

Seiya – Ah não. Você não.

Seiya desliga o telefone. Como ele poderia ter confundido a doce e meiga voz de Saori com a de Tatsumi?

Seiya estava realmente muito triste. Tinha medo da reação de Saori.

Seiya liga a televisão e vê Hyoga na Sibéria dando entrevistas sobre Urso polar.

Hyoga – E o Bolinha gosta de gelo.

Seiya – O Hyoga é feliz. Ele mora na Sibéria perto da mãe dele e ainda arrumou um emprego na televisão como criador de ursos.

Seiya muda de canal.

Estava passando desenho animado.

Seiya - Num agüento mais assistir Pogaymom. Preciso falar com alguém.

Seiya vai até os 5 picos e encontra Shiryu.

Shuryu – Oi Seiya. Tudo bem?

Seiya – Não. É a Saori. Eu a amo, mas num sei se devo falar com ela. Ela é uma deusa e eu um cavaleiro que deve proteger Atena. Devo Protege-la.

Shiryu – É mas se você a ama, devia falar com ela. Tem que ser sincero. A Shunrey foi sincera comigo e foi melhor assim. Apesar de ter doido muito.

Seiya – O que a Shunrey disse:

Shiryu – Ela disse que estava apaixonada pelo Shun e foi com ele pra ilha de Andrômeda.

Seiya – E a June?

Shiryu – O Shun largou a June pra ficar com a Shunrey e a June foi se consolar com o Ikki e agora namora com ele.

Seiya – Mas com a Saori é diferente. Ela é uma deusa. Não vai me aceitar.

Shiryu – Claro que vai. E se não aceitar, você acaba esquecendo ela. E a Minu te ama.

Seiya – Não mais. Ela me deixou. Se casou com o Jabu.

Shiryu – Sério?

Seiya – É. Ela o ama.

Shiryu – Você precisa falar com a Saori.

Seiya – Eu prefiro morrer a ouvi-la me rejeitar.

Seiya começa a chorar descontroladamente. Shiryu o ampara.

Seiya – O que eu faço Shiryu? É muito amar alguém assim? Mas ela é uma deusa...

Shiryu – Acalme-se, eu sempre te ajudarei.

Seiya – Por favor... me ajude Shiryu...

Seiya escorrega e cai na cachoeira, mas Shiryu o segura.

Seiya – Oh, você é meu amigo!

Shiryu – Tem razão. Eu sou seu amigo.

No dia seguinte, Seiya foi ao shopping comprar algo para Saori, não podia ir de mãos vazias.

Viu uma loja muito bonita, ela era amarela, com grandes lâmpadas azuis que davam um brilho muito peculiar. Ela também era toda de vidro, sem contar que era uma loja de jóias, claro, pois a Saori adorava jóias. Principalmente colares vermelhos, de preferência bem grande de bolinhas.

Ouviu uma vez que a Saori tinha uma tara por bolinhas vermelhas, não sabia o porquê disso, mas sabia que a garota ficava linda com aquele colar de bolinha vermelha, por que o colar de bolinha vermelha realçava seus olhos roxos.

Seus olhos roxos... Seiya se hipnotizava neles, como eram belos, pareciam duas uvas, como sentia vontade agarra-los e devora-los, mas como ele era um simples e podre cavaleiro de bronze, ele não podia fazer isso.

Seiya foi caminhando lentamente até a grande loja que lhe chamou tanta atenção e, que fez lembra-lo de sua deusa, a única deusa do amor! Saori... Athena.

Seiya entrou na loja e foi recebido por uma atendente da loja que tinha um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Atendente- Oi!

Seiya- Oi!

Atendente - posso ajuda-lo?

Seiya- Sim...

Atendente - o que gostaria de comprar?

Seiya - Eu gostaria de comprar uma jóia.

Atendente - Temos muitas jóias, pois essa é uma loja só de jóias.

Seiya - Que bom, que essa é uma loja só de jóias.

A atendente mostrou alguns colares de bolinhas pro Seiya, pois o Seiya havia dito que tinha que comprar algo de bolinhas para sua amiga chamada Athena, a atendente lhe mostrou um colar de bolinhas roxas, pois Seiya disse que sua amiga Athena tinha olhos roxos.

Seiya- Quanto custa?

Atendente- Custa 50 reais.

Seiya- Custa 50 reais!

Atendente- Sim, custa 50 reais, pagamento no caixa.

Seiya vai até o caixa que era todo revestido de madeira, mas que tinha umas partes de ferro bem brilhante, parecia aço inox, Seiya ficou maravilhado com o caixa, mas este não era um caixa eletrônico, pois era muito antigo. Seiya ficou um longo tempo na fila esperando que sua vez chegasse para pagar o colar que estava comprando para sua amada deusa Athena, para ter algo em suas mãos quando pedi-la para ser dele.

Seiya estava na praça de alimentação comendo, estava sentado numa mesa, comendo um lanche e tomando um copo de suco de laranja, que tinha açúcar, pois Seiya não gostava de suco de laranja com adoçando e nem puro.

Ikki – Seiya você por aqui?

Seiya – Ikki! Você por aqui também.

Ikki- Tudo bem com você Seiya?

Seiya – Tudo bem comigo, mas está tudo bem com você também Ikki?

Ikki – Sim, está tudo bem comigo também Seiya. Obrigado por perguntar.

Seiya – Não foi nada perguntar se você ta bem, eu que agradeço por você agradecer, pois você mudou muito de uns tempos para cá.

Ikki - Que é isso Seiya! Eu estou como sempre fui, mas que bom que você percebeu a minha mudança.

Seiya abaixou seu olhar pro chão, ao fazer isso seus cabelos castanhos vão para frente cobrindo seus lindos olhos castanhos, que agora estavam muito tristes por causa de uma certa pessoas chamada Athena.

Ikki percebendo essa mudança de humor resolve perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas seiya apenas começou a gritar desesperadamente o nome da sua amada saori.

SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! SAORI! EU TE AMO... MAS NÃO POSSO FICAR COM VOCÊ!

Ikki - Por que você está tão triste Seiya?

Seiya pára de gritar ao ver que os seguranças do local, que por sinal eram muito bonitos, tinha um com os cabelos verdes até a cintura, ele usava óculos escuros preto e um monte de brincos na orelha e também possuía uma linda rosa branca no bolso do seu palitó.

O outro era mais lindo ainda tinha os cabelos amarelos que chegavam até seu pé, e eram todos encaracolados dando um ar mais delicado aquele lindo segurança, que também usava óculos escuros e um palitó preto.

Mas como eles viram que Seiya parou de gritar SAORI! SAORI EU TE AMO... eles foram embora.

Ikki- por que Seiya? O que te incomoda? Por que está gritando desse jeito?

Seiya – Eu estou amando, Ikki.

Ikki – Quem você está amando Seiya?

Seiya – Eu não posso falar...

Ikki – Seiya somos amigos, conte-me.

Seiya – Não posso lhe contar quem é a pessoa Ikki.

Ikki – Tudo bem então Seiya, mas Seiya se precisar é só pedir, ta bom Seiya?

Seiya- Muito obrigado Ikki, você é mesmo um amigão, Ikki.

Seiya está deitado em cima da sua cama tentando tirar a saori da cabeça e na sua outra mão está o colar de bolinhas roxas que ele havia comprado para a Saori.

Seiya se lembrou do seu leite, pois ele se esqueceu de dar pro vizinho, foi correndo até a geladeira.

Seiya – Esqueci do leite.

Ele disse enquanto pegava o leite por suas mãos tremulas, como poderia se esquecer de dar o leite pro seu vizinho? Ele poderia estar com fome? Ele poderia ter morrido de fome na rua, e por causa disso sua família estaria chorando agora e tudo por causa dele, por causa que não conseguia esquecer a Saori, tudo por causa de ele ser um cavaleiro de bronze inútil, ele era muito fraco, não havia se declarado para sua amada Athena, ou Saori Kido, mas para ele tanto faz... mas Seiya ainda olhava para o leite azedo em suas mãos, com muito desanimo, suas pernas fraquejaram e ele foi caindo pelo chão da cozinha.

Seiya – Eu tenho que beber.

Ele bebe o leite azedo, quando fez isso sentiu sua alma mais leve.

Seiya – Que leite ruim, mas eu me sinto muito melhor por ter tomado o leite, pois agora eu me sinto melhor, a morte que eu acho que possa ter ocorrido do meu vizinho não será em vão, pois o leite não foi literalmente derramado.

Seiya – Preciso comer um sanduíche. Tem que ser de atum. Porque se eu comer de carne, pode ter a doença da vaca louca. E também eu poderei engordar e a Saori não vai gostar de mim se eu ficar feio e gordo. Então vou comer de atum, porque atum num engorda.

Seiya come o sanduíche.

Seiya começa a ler a embalagem q veio o atum.

Seiya – Nooosssa! Os peixes estão em extinção. E atum é peixe. E eu comi. Ai! Tenho que vomitar.

Seiya vai ate o vaso sanitário, enfia o dedo na garganta e vomita.

Seiya – OH NÃO! O LEITE FOI EMBORA TAMBÉM! Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... a Saori não vai me amar se souber q eu desperdiço as coisas... buaaaaaa...

Seiya vai ate a cozinha ainda chorando.

Seiya – snif snif... eu te amo Saori….

Seiya sai da cozinha e abre a porta do apartamento e vai pra padaria.

Seiya encontra um vizinho dele.

Seiya – Oi

Vizinho – Oi

Seiya – Garçonete, trás um café pro meu visinho e coloca na minha conta.

Vizinho – Obrigado.

Seiya – De nada.

Seiya se levanta e sai da padaria. Seiya enfia a mão no bolso e tira o colar de bolinhas roxas e olha pro colar.

Seiya – Essas bolinhas parecem os olhos da Saori. Ai que lindo...

Seiya esbarra no Shun.

Shun – Oi.

Seiya – Oi

Seiya fica olhando Shun.

Seiya – você casou com a Shunrey?

Shun – Não. Só estamos noivos ainda.

Seiya – Ah.

Shun – Tchau.

Seiya – Tchau.

Seiya tropeça na beirada da rua e cai na rua.

Vem o carro e atropela Seiya.

Seiya – Aaaahh... quero morrer... aí poderei me encontrar com Saori... no paraíso de Atena...

Seiya é levado pro hospital. Seiya acorda.

Seiya – Eu não morri?

Médico – Não.

Seiya – Saori... ainda tenho chances de dizer que te amo...

Seiya começa a escrever um poema pra Saori. Seiya tava na cama de hospital com a perna enfaixada.

Seiya – Saori meu amor.

Você é igual uma flor.

Quero te beijar. Você parece o luar.

Seus olhos roxos são muito redondinhos

Eu te amo.

Assinado Seiya.

Médico – Que poema lindo! Foi você que fez?

Seiya – sim, esse poema foi eu que fiz sim doutor, obrigado por elogiar o meu poema.

O médico sai do quarto de hospital onde Seiya estava se recuperando do atropelamento que havia sofrido.

Seiya – Eu vou beber água.

Seiya se levanta e vai beber água num bebedouro que ficava no fim do corredor que era bem longe do seu quarto de hospital também.

Seiya encontrou uma velha idosa que estava tentando beber água no bebedouro mas como ela era muito velha ela não conseguia beber água então seiya foi ajudar ela mas ela disse tudo bem mas Seiya insistiu novamente continuando assim irritar a pobre velhinha que queria beber água tranqüilamente.

Velhinha – sai fora caral

Seiya se assustou com os modos da velhinha.

Seiya – Ai que susto!

Velhinha – vai se fu seu adolescente imbecil... vai tomar no meio do seu c, seu filho de uma égu ...

Seiya sai correndo desesperadamente e bem rápido também para seu quarto, mas tropeça na porta do quarto e cai no chão com tudo fazendo seu corpo inteiro ficar em um estado de muita dor.

Seiya começou a chorar aí veio a velhinha atrás dele, mas ela estava com os olhos muito estranhos, de repente a velhinha começa a dar um monte de cadeiradas na cabeça do cavaleiro de bronze do santuário da grécia, que foi treinado pela amazona de prata Marin que não era sua irmã.

Velhinha – Seu monte de bosta!

Seiya – Buáááááá! Por isso que a Saori não gosta de mim.

Velhinha – Quem é essa pira?

Seiya – Ela é o amor da minha vida.

A velhinha se senta no chão com perninhas de índio e começa a ouvir a história de Seiya.

Tudo ficou muito escuro quando Seiya começou a falar, e uma luz azul clara iluminou a face do garoto que estava muito triste.

Seiya – eu sou um pobre e humilde que não tem nada na vida cavaleiro de bronze, um dia eu voltei para o meu orfanato e vi a Saori novamente... eu a amo demais, e fiquei muito mais amando ela quando eu a vi novamente de novo naquele dia.

Mas aí! Eu vi que eu era inferior que ela, eu não tinha nada por que eu sou um zero a esquerda.

Velhinha emocionada – Você é um inútil mesmo, mas essa história de amor ta muitooooooo linda!

Seiya – Você achou a minha história dramática de amor muito dramática?

Os dois se abraçam no chão do quarto de hospital do Seiya, pois não podia ser o da velhinha, pois o dela estava ao lado dele, e o Seiya não é cego de entrar no quarto da velhinha.

De repente um vulto misterioso surge atrás do casal abraçado no meio do quarto que por sinal estavam chorando.

Enfermeira – PRA CAMA!

Seiya – Mas a velhinha ta me consolando.

Enfermeira – Os dois para cama.

Velhinha – Você não manda em mim sua sirigaita! Vai se fu sua va nem meus filhos falam assim comigo sua prostitu! Não ta vendo que esse zero a esquerda ta sofrendo!

Enfermeira – O que houve com ele?

Seiya - Eu sou um pobre e humilde que não tem nada na vida cavaleiro de bronze, um dia eu voltei para o meu orfanato e vi a saori novamente... eu a amo demais, e fiquei muito mais amando ela quando eu a vi novamente de novo naquele dia.

Mas aí! Eu vi que eu era inferior que ela, eu não tinha nada por que eu sou um zero a esquerda.

Enfermeira – Você é um inútil mesmo.

A enfermeira pega um lencinho muito sujo de caca de nariz e limpa seus olhos emocionada com a história do Seiya.

Seiya – chuinf...

Enfermeira – Em solidariedade a você eu te dou esse rolo de papel higiênico de presente.

Seiya – Obrigado.

Seiya volta pro seu quarto e fica olhando pela janela.

Seiya – Ai ai ai... Saorizinha linda... Nossaaa... essa janela ta cheia de poeira... vou falar com a faxineira.

Seiya se levanta da cadeira que estava sentado. A cadeira se situava perto da janela, porque Seiya estava sentado na cadeira olhando pela janela e pensando na Saori, quando ele vê a poeira e decide falar com a faxineira.

Seiya – Faxineira! Ô faxineiraaaaaa...

Outra enfermeira – Quem é você? Porque está gritando desse jeito?

Seiya – Eu sou um pobre coitado cavaleiro de bronze inútil e podre que esta apaixonado pela lindíssima e maravilhosamente linda Senhorita Saori também conhecida como deusa Atena, mas eu sou muito inferior a ela e ela num merece q eu miserável como eu a ame, mas eu num posso evitar, eu a amo muito.

Outra enfermeira – Isso não importa. Quero saber porque estava gritando.

Seiya – Porque a janela ta suja e eu me recuso a pensar na minha doce, amada, maravilhosa, deusa Atena naquela janela suja.

Faxineira chega no local.

Faxineira – O que está acontecendo?

Seiya – É que eu quero que você limpe a janela toda cheia de poeira que ta no meu quarto. Eu estava pensando na maravilhosa Saori. Porque eu a amo muito, mas num posso ficar com ela, porque eu não mereço alguém tão magnificamente magnífica quanto ela. E eu estava lá pensando nela, mas aí eu vi a janela empoeirada e saí de lá depressa porque não é digno pensar na Saori numa janela toda empoeirada de poeira.

A faxineira entrega o pano pra Seiya e um balde de água.

Faxineira – Limpe você.

Seiya – Ta bom. Tudo por minha amada Saori.

Seiya pega o pano e o balde e começa a limpar a janela.

Seiya – Vou limpar a janela pra poder sentar aqui e pensar em você, querida amada maravilhosamente maravilhosa Saori que também é deusa Atena!

A janela que estava empoeirada de poeira logo ficou sem poeira, pois graças a faxineira que havia dado o pano e o balde com água para o Seiya limpar, então Seiya continuou a pensar na sua paixão.

No santuário da Grécia... os cavaleiros de ouro de Athena estavam discutindo um plano de arquitetura para o santuário.

Camus – Eu acho esse legal! Muito maneiro...

Saga – Camus você tem certeza que acha esse aqui muito legal mesmo?

Milo – Eu acho muito interessante esse que o Camus achou legal.

Shura – Parem de discutir seus inúteis... o Camus sempre tem razão, se ele diz que esse é legal e maneiro a gente não deve escolhe-lo.

Camus fuzilou Milo com seus olhos e depois virou seus olhos novamente para a planta de arquitetura que um arquiteto, que não era ele havia feito para o santuário.

Aldebaran – A nossa maravilhosa deusa Athena vai vir amanha com seu marido.

Milo – A Saori é mesmo demais, muito linda e bonita também!

Camus – Sim, todos nós a amamos...

Todos os cavaleiros de ouro de Athena – Athena nossa única e linda deusa.

Seiya havia saído do hospital e estava andando pela rua quando encontra o Ikki.

Ikki – Oi!

Seiya – Oi!

Ikki – Tudo bem?

Seiya – Tudo bem comigo e com você?

Ikki – Que bom que está tudo bem com você e comigo também está tudo bem também.

Seiya - ...

Ikki - ...

Ikki – Tchau.

Seiya – Tchau.

Os dois seguem caminhos diferentes, o Seiya vai para direita e o Ikki vai para esquerda, assim seguindo caminhos diferentes.

Jabu – Saori meu amor você é a coisa mais linda que esse mundo poderia ter, seus olhos incendeiam meu coração a cada vez que você me encara... meu corpo sempre pede por seus toques, com o passar do tempo, eu não sei mais viver de outra forma... eu sou um viciado, e você é a minha droga!

Saori – ÓÓÓÓ Jabu! Eu... eu estou muito emocionada.

Jabu – Não fique assim meu docinho, sabe que não gosto de ver alguém tão bela... uma deusa viva, como você chorando.

Jabu abraça a saori com seus braços e se senta ao lado dela na espaçosa e estreita poltrona que estava localizada na sala da grande e imensa mansão do casal.

Seiya estava na frente da casa da sua amada e apaixonadamente pessoa que ele amava.

Seiya – o que é isso?

Seiya vai ver o que é.

Seiya vê uns cavaleiros misteriosos que nunca vira, ele reconheceu que eram os cavaleiro da 2° sub divisão dos cavaleiros deuses de Asgard.

Cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard – quem é você moleque?

Seiya – Eu?

Cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard – sim, você!

Seiya – eu sou o seiya um cavaleiro que está numa missão muito importante na terra, pois eu tenho que proteger a minha amada, e como amada, deusa saori e também tenho a missão de acabar com uns espectros que vão invadir a terra, mas isso é secreto por isso eu não vou falar... e nem vou falar o meu nome para cavaleiros inúteis como vocês... que podem ir dando o fora antes que eu mate todos vocês com a morte.

CavaleiroS misterioso de Asgard – Mas ele já disse que ele se chama seiya...

Os cavaleiros misteriosos ficaram se olhando muito confusos, incertos e atordoados também.

Seiya – Ops... mas mudando de assunto, o que vocês querem?

Cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard – Matar a deusa Athena e você?

Seiya – Declarar meu amor para ela.

Cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard – Mas você pode declarar no caixão.

Seiya – Mas eu quero declarar meu a amor para ela e também quero ficar com ela para mim.

Cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard – Então eu mato vocês dois e vocês dois ficam felizes no céu.

Seiya – Mas eu já matei muitos não sei se vou para o céu com a minha amada saori.

Cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard – Me conte essa historia direito.

Seiya - eu sou um pobre e humilde que não tem nada na vida cavaleiro de bronze, um dia eu voltei para o meu orfanato e vi a saori novamente... eu a amo demais, e fiquei muito mais amando ela quando eu a vi novamente de novo naquele dia.

Mas aí! Eu vi que eu era inferior que ela, eu não tinha nada por que eu sou um zero a esquerda.

Cavaleiros misteriosos de Asgard – Que história triste, você é um inútil mesmo.

Seiya – Entendem agora?

Todos os Cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard se olharam entre eles mesmos e decidiram ir embora, todos foram embora, mas ficou um deles.

Cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard – Eu vou matar você, pois uma deusa não pode ficar com um cavaleiro de bronze inútil como você!

Seiya elevou seu cosmo rapidamente até seu 7° sentindo, enquanto o outro cavaleiro colocava sua armadura, e que por sinal seiya chamou a armadura de sagitário pra ele, pois ele queria mostrar que tb era um cavaleiro inútil, mas desta vez de ouro.

O Cavaleiro misterioso de asegard coloca sua armadura e fica olhando para seiya que era a única pessoas a sua frente e o chama com seu dedo indicador numa provocação que foi aceita pelo cavaleiro improvisado de sagitário.

O Cavaleiro misterioso de asegard corre na direção de seiya com uma mão fechada para que ele dar um soco na cara de seiya, mas seiya vendo que ia levar um soco no rosto resolveu desviar o rosto pro outro lado assim ele não levaria o soco. Mas seiya não percebeu que do outro lado tinha um grande arvore e caiu no chão meio tonto e atordoado pelo golpe da arvore.

Cavaleiro misterioso de asegard – já?

Seiya – eu to vendo um... um monte de... "patinhos" amarelinhos... voando pela minha cabeça...

Os passarinhos amarelinhos ficaram rodando pela cabeça de seiya, um deles se chamava Pum Pum, e esse Pum Pum estava começando a brigar com os seus irmãozinhos patinhos, por que ele estava peidando na cara dos seus irmãozinhos, já que eles ficavam rodando em circulo na cabeça do seiya eles não conseguiam fugir do cheiro ruim e péssimo do seu irmão.

Irmão do Pum Pum 1 – Seu idiota... nossa obrigação só é ficar girando na cabeça de pessoas idiotas... não é pra ficar fazendo esse cheiro horrível.

Pum Pum – Buááááááa... eu não tenho culpa de ser inútil...

Irmão do Pum Pum 2 – você é adotado! Seu patinho feio...

Pum Pum – eu não sou um pato eu sou uma coruja!

Irmãos do Pum Pum – sabia que ele era adotado!

Seiya – eu estava ouvindo a conversa de vcs...

Irmão do Pum Pum 1 – seu xereta!

Irmão do Pum Pum 2 – Vamos fazer coco nele!

Pum Pum – esperem... deixem ele falar...

Seiya – obrigado! eu sou um pobre e humilde que não tem nada na vida cavaleiro de bronze, um dia eu voltei para o meu orfanato e vi a saori novamente... eu a amo demais, e fiquei muito mais amando ela quando eu a vi novamente de novo naquele dia.

Mas aí! Eu vi que eu era inferior que ela, eu não tinha nada por que eu sou um zero a esquerda.

Irmão do Pum Pum 2 – e eu com isso... vamos cagar nele!

Pum Pum – esperem! Ele é que nem eu... um inútil!

Irmão do Pum Pum 1 – é mesmo, acho que você acaba de encontrar sua família...

Seiya – você é a Seika? (talita num sei escrever o nome dela?)

Pum Pum – eu não sei... eu não sei de nada da minha vida.

Seiya – você deve ser a seika!

Seiya enche seus olhos d' água de lagrimas de choro que eram salgadas e abre os braços para sua irmã.

Pum Pum – Seiya!

Seiya – Pum Pum!

Irmão do Pum Pum 1 e 2 – eu to tão emocinado!

Cavaleiro misterioso de asegard – MAS ISSO É RIDICULO!

Pum Pum – não se atreva a bater no meu irmão...

Pum Pum apontou sua asinha amarela na direção do Cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard que ficou com um pouco de medo, mas não recuou para ir embora.

Seiya – Você é minha irmã mesmo!

Pum Pum vai até o Cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard e começa a bater com suas patinhas na cabeça dele.

O Cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard ficou correndo de um lado pro outro com a mão na cabeça para tentar escapar dos golpes do patinho – corujo que era irmã de seiya, então seria patinha – coruja.

Irmão do Pum Pum 2 – esse Pum Pum é mesmo demais...

Irmão do Pum Pum 1 – mas ele é ela!

Irmão de Pum Pum 2 – é mesmo!

Seiya sente que não estava mais tonto por causa do golpe da arvore então ele começou a se levantar do chão que ele estava caído.

Irmão do Pum Pum 1 – O seiya está se recuperando... Pum Pum! Você quer mesmo ficar... pois nós vamos ter que ir embora quando ele se recuperar.

Pum Pum pára de atacar o Cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard e olha pro seus irmãos com seus olhos de Patinha – coruja.

Pum Pum – agora que eu descobri a minha família... eu quero ficar com ela!

Irmão de pum pum 1 e 2 – nós te amamos!

Então seiya se levanta e os irmãos do Pum Pum somem, mas Pum Pum começou a bater no Cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard novamente de novo.

Cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard – SOCORRO!

O Cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard bate na árvore e fica meio tonto e cai no chão.

Cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard vê três corvos voando pela sua cabeça em círculos. E um deles se chamava Cum Cum e ele estava brigando com os outros, porque? Ninguém sabia...

Corvo 1 – Que pateta!

Cum Cum – Cala a boca e voa mais rápido...

Corvo 2 – Buáááááá... eu não agüento mais esse trabalho!

Cum Cum – Cale-se e fica quieto!

Corvo 1 – Você é mal!

Cum Cum – Sou muito mal mesmo! Hahahahahahaha...

Cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard – Desculpem...

Corvo 1 – Olha só o pateta ta acordado.

Cum Cum – Fala pateta...

Cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard – Você é mal que nem eu!

Cum Cum – Por acaso seu nome é Cun?

Cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard – Como... como sabe?

Cum Cum enche seus olhos d' água e começa a chorar.

Cum Cum – você é meu irmão Cun!

Cavaleiro misterioso de asegard, que agora todo mundo sabia que ele era o Cun – meu irmão!

Os dois se abraçaram demoradamente por um longo tempo.

Corvo 1 – Vai ficar Cum Cum com seu irmão Cun?

Cum Cum – Vou sim seus idiotas... agora caiam o fora!

Corvos 1 e 2 – Adeus irmão!

O Cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard, que agora todo mundo sabia que ele era o Cun, se levanta junto com seu irmão Cum Cum.

Pom Pom – Olha lá irmão, o pateta tem um irmão.

Seiya – É mesmo.

Cum Cum – Você vai pagar por ter atacado meu irmão!

Cum Cum apontou sua asinha negra para a patinha – coruja a deixando com medo. Mas ela não recuou e continuou lá.

Então Pom Pom e Cum Cum se enfrentam com muita garra, com garra mesmo, pois eles só lutavam com suas garras.

O cavaleiro misterioso de Asgard resolveu ir embora e Seiya foi dar uma voltinha no campo, e deixou seus irmãozinhos pra trás.

Seiya – Nossa... esse mato chamado grama é verde... tão bonito... queria tento que a minha linda, amada e maravilhosa Saori estivesse aqui comigo...

Seiya continua andando no mato, mas depois sai do mato e vai pra rua.

Seiya encontra Hyoga.

Hyoga – Oi.

Seiya – Oi.

Hyoga – Tudo bem?

Seiya – Não muito. O que você está fazendo aqui?

Hyoga – Passeando. Porque você não está muito bem?

Seiya – Por que eu amo a Saori. Sabe a Saori? É a deusa Atena que a gente protege.

Hyoga – Ah sei. Eu conheço ela.

Seiya – Pois é...

Hyoga – É...

Seiya – Tchau...

Hyoga – Tchau...

Seiya continua andando pela rua pensando na Saori, que também é a deusa Atena.

Seiya – Eu tenho que ser corajoso e falar com a Saori que eu amo Atena. Mas... se eu dizer Atena ela vai pensar que só a amo por ela ser uma deusa, então eu tenho dizer que amo a Saori. Porque aí ela vai saber que é dela que estou falando.

Seiya pega o colar de bolinhas roxas que estava no bolso de sua calça jeans que era meio rasgada e desbotada e bem velha.

Seiya – E quando eu for falar com a Saori que a amo, eu vou dar pra ela esse colar de bolinhas roxas, que combinam com seus lindos olhos roxos.

Shun chega perto de Seiya.

Shun – Oi Seiya!

Seiya – Eu num gosto de você.

Shun – Porque?

Seiya – Porque você roubou a Shunrey do Shiryu.

Shun – Eu não. A Shunrey que quis ficar comigo.

Seiya – Ah é?

Shun – É.

Seiya – Então eu gosto de você.

Shun – É?

Seiya – É.

Shun – Que bom!

Seiya – Pois é.

Shun – Então ta.

Seiya – Vou embora.

Shun – Eu também.

Seiya – Tchau.

Shun – Tchau.

Shun vai embora e Seiya também. Seiya vai pra sua casa.

Seiya – Adoro meu apartamento.

Seiya coloca o colar de bolinhas roxas que combinam com os olhos da Saori, porque os olhos da Saori também são roxos, dentro da caixinha de presentes em cima da mesa.

Seiya – Acho que vou jogar videogame.

Seiya liga o seu super Nintendo e pega o cartucho do Mario.

Seiya – Se eu não tivesse comprado o colar de bolinhas roxas pra minha querida e espetacularmente maravilhosa Saori, eu teria juntado com o dinheiro do meu cofrinho e comprado um Playstation. Mas a felicidade da Saori é muito mais importante pra mim do que o playstation que eu tanto quero.

Seiya coloca o cartucho no vídeo game e o jogo começa e Seiya começa a jogar. Ele estava numa fase dentro da casinha fantasma.

Seiya faz o Mario entrar na casinha, e como o Yoshi nunca entra, ele ficou do lado de fora, e o Mario entrou. Seiya faz Mario ir andando, e aí aparece uns fantasminhas pra pegar ele. Seiya faz Mário desviar dos fantasminhas e pula em cima de um quadradinho e bate a cabeça e sai um dinheirinho. Seiya faz Mario correr um pouquinho e depois pular em outro quadradinho. Seiya faz Mário pegar a peninha e sair correndo, depois ele voa, mas uns fantasminhas o pegam e Mario cai e quando Seiya vai fazer o Mario correr, os outros fantasminhas pegam ele e ele morre. Seiya começa a jogar de novo na casinha fantasma e continua jogando, mas morre de novo quando um fantasminha pega Mario. Mas ele tenta de novo, porque ele é muito persistente e não ia desistir de passar pela casinha fantasma, porque ele teria que passar muitas fases pra salvar a princesinha, que Seiya imaginava ser sua linda, meiga e adorável Saori, que também é a reencarnação da deusa Atena que ele e os outros cavaleiros protegem das forças do mal.

Depois de duas horas de tanto jogar, Seiya finalmente conseguiu passar da casinha fantasma e feliz da vida desligou o vídeo game, mas logo ele ficou triste, porque tinha esquecido de gravar a fase, portanto teria que passar da casinha do fantasminha de novo. Mas num tem problema, já que é pra salvar a princesinha que Seiya imaginava ser a sua muito amada Saori Kido, a reencarnação de Atena, mas Seiya num gostava dela só por ser a reencarnação de Atena, mas por ser tão maravilhosa também como Saori Kido, a neta de Mitsumasa Kido.

Saori estava muito aflita em seu quarto, estava deitada na sua cama, que servia para dormir.

Saori – Seiya... onde estás tu?

Jabu – Algum problema?

Saori – Ohhh! Vida cruel... ir ou não ir eis a questão...

Jabu – Saori, você está bem?

Saori – Burro, burro e burro... eu não te amo...

Jabu – Não me ama?

Saori – Eu não te amo.

Jabu – Por que você não me ama?

Saori – Por que eu amo outro.

Jabu – Ahhhh! E quem é esse outro que você ama?

Saori – Burro, burro!

Nesse instante um patinho amarelo entra no quarto onde estavam Saori e Jabu.

Saori – Quem és tu?

Pum Pum – Eu sou Pum Pum...

Jabu – Nominho maneiro, Oh! O patinho aí!

Pum pum – Idiota... e vocês.. quem são?

Saori – Eu sou a deusa Athena, ou eu sou a senhoria Saori Kido que é neta de meu avô que era muito bom, mas eu como deusa sou protegida por muitos cavaleiros, como os cavaleiros de ouro.

Pum pum – Ahhh! Esse cavaleiros de ouro que protegem você, eles são amarelos?

Jabu – Bom, a armadura é amarela.

Pum pum – Sabe o que é?

Saori e jabu – O que?

Pum pum – Eu acho que o Seiya não é meu irmão, então eu acho que esse tal cavaleiro de ouro amarelo que protege a senhorita Saori e a deusa Athena pode ser meu irmão.

Jabu – Mas existe 12 cavaleiros de ouro da cor amarela.

Saori – Você é a irmã do Seiya?

Pum pum – Eu não sei, pois meus irmãos sempre me disseram que eu era adotivo, aí eu vi o Seiya que havia perdido sua irmã.

Jabu – Sei não, acho que você não é humano.

Saori – burro, burro e burro!

Pum pum – Onde estão esses cavaleiros de ouro da cor amarela?

Jabu – Eu sei, eu sei!

Saori – Idiota...

Pum pum – Aonde?

Jabu – Eles estão no santuário da deusa Athena que se localiza na Grécia, você é muito sortudo pois nós já estamos na Grécia.

Pum pum – Que legal! Eu vou para lá ver os cavaleiros de ouro amarelos e ver se um deles é meu irmão.

Saori – Você sabe onde está o Seiya?

Jabu – Para que?

Pum pum – Burro, burro e burro.

Jabu – Para chamar ele de burro?

Saori e Pum pum pegam umas cadeira do quarto e atacam na cabeça de Jabu, este fica embaixo de uma pilha de cadeiras enquanto Saori perguntava a Pum pum se ele sabia onde estava seu querido e amado cavaleiro de bronze que se chamava Seiya.

Depois de dizer que Seiya estava em casa jogando vídeo game, Pum pum voa direto para o santuário de Athena onde viviam os cavaleiros de ouro da cor amarela.

Chegando na primeira casa.

Mu -Sinto muito, mas se você passar eu não garanto que sua vida estará garantida.

Pum pum – Meu nome é pum pum.

Mu – O que você quer?

Pum pum – Eu vou contar tudo.

Mu- sim.

Pum pum – O Seiya estava lutando contra um misterioso cavaleiro de Asgard quando ele leva uma porrada na cabeça e cai no chão, aí eu e meus irmãos aparecemos para ficar rodando pela cabeça dele, pois esse é o nosso trabalho sabe? Então eu descobri que sou adotado, pois eu sou um pato...

Mu – Você é uma coruja amarela!

Pum pum – Que seja, o importante é que eu existo, mas aí eu descobri que o Seiya não pode ser o meu irmão, por que ele não é amarelo, então eu vim para cá onde tem cavaleiros de ouro amarelos para saber se um dele é o meu irmão.

Mu - Comovente...

Mu chorava sentidamente segurando um lencinho roxo nas mãos.

Pum pum – Mu, você é meu irmão?

Os dois ficam em silencio por um bom tempo até que Mu diz:

Nãooooo! Eu sinto muito.

Então ele saiu correndo para dentro do banheiro, enquanto isso Pum pum foi para a segunda casa.

Em touro.

Aldebaran – Que fofo!

Pum pum – Oi eu sou Pum pum...

Aldebaran – Legal, e eu sou o Aldebaran.

Pum pum – Legal.

Os dois ficam se olhando por um bom tempo até que pum pum começa a falar.

Pum pum - O Seiya estava lutando contra um misterioso cavaleiro de Asgard quando ele leva uma porrada na cabeça e cai no chão, aí eu e meus irmãos aparecemos para ficar rodando pela cabeça dele, pois esse é o nosso trabalho sabe? Então eu descobri que sou adotado, pois eu sou um pato... mas aí eu descobri que o seiya não pode ser o meu irmão, por que ele não é amarelo, então eu vim para cá onde tem cavaleiros de ouro amarelos para saber se um dele é o meu irmão.

Aldebaran – Sinto muito mais eu não tenho um irmão perdido.

Pum pum – Que pena.

Aldebaran – É.

Pum pum – Eu vou indo então.

Aldebaran – Me visite.

Pum pum – Claro.

Pum pum fico cansado, não estava afim de passar por uma casa que fedia, depois apareceu uma casa que não tinha ninguém só uma armadura em pé, depois teve uma casa que um cara ficava dormindo em pé, depois veio outra casa vazia, depois veio a casa de um cara muito irritado e forte. Então Pum pum chegou na casa de um cara que tinha um monte de escorpiões.

Milo – O que você quer?

Pum pum – Meu irmão!

Foi correndo abraçar o cavaleiro de ouro amarelo.

Milo – Que saudades!

Os dois ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo até que Milo se desfaz do abraço meio confuso.

Milo – PERAÍ! Eu não tenho irmão!

Pum pum – Buáááá!

Então pum pum foi embora novamente para fora da casa de um dos cavaleiros de ouro da cor amarela. Chegou numa casa que um cara estava fazendo um almoço, e ele cortava tudo com os braços... Pum pum ficou com nojo dele por isso que ele foi para próxima casa.

Ao chegar na próxima casa depois de capricórnio que vem antes da casa de escorpião e assim por diante, pum pum sentiu muito frio.

Pum pum- Que casa fria...

Camus – Quem é você?

Pum pum – Oi.

Camus – Beleza?

Pum pum – Tudo em cima. E você?

Camus – To na paz!

Pum pum – Meu nome é pum pum.

Camus – Interessante, muito maneiro e aí... o que você conta?

Pum pum – Gostei de você.

Camus – É... todo mundo gosta...

Pum pum – Quer ser meu irmão?

Camus – Legal!

Pum pum – Mas eu vou contar a minha história primeiro.

Camus sentou-se no chão da sua casa, pois a casa era dele e ele podia fazer o que quisesse com a casa.

Pum pum – O Seiya estava lutando contra um misterioso cavaleiro de Asgard quando ele leva uma porrada na cabeça e cai no chão, aí eu e meus irmãos aparecemos para ficar rodando pela cabeça dele, pois esse é o nosso trabalho sabe? Então eu descobri que sou adotado, pois eu sou um pato... mas aí eu descobri que o seiya não pode ser o meu irmão, por que ele não é amarelo, então eu vim para cá onde tem cavaleiros de ouro amarelos para saber se um dele é o meu irmão.

Camus – Eu não gosto do Seiya...

Pum pum – Por que você não gosta do Seiya?

Camus- Por que ele é idiota.

Pum pum – Por que você acha ele um cavaleiro idiota?

Camus – Por que ele é um cavaleiro idiota.

Pum pum – Camus, você tem namorada?

Camus pensou um pouco e respondeu.

Camus – Sim.

Pum pum – Eu conheço?

Camus – Acho que conheceu... uns instantes atrás...

Pum pum pensou um pouco mas resolveu deixar quieto.

Então Camus deitou-se no chão com os braços e pernas esticados para aproveitar melhor o chão gelado, deixou seus cabelos esparramados lhe dando um ar mais rebelde. Era uma coisa muito linda de se ver.

Então ele sorri ao se lembrar do seu bichinho de estimação favorito, um escorpiãozinho que ele tinha em cima da sua cama, que se chamava Olim.

Camus vai até Olim que é ainda seu bichinho de estimação, porque ele não morreu, portanto ele ainda é seu bichinho de estimação e só vai deixar de ser bichinho de estimação de Camus se o Olim morrer, ou talvez se ele resolver ir embora, mas Olim adora Camus e Camus adora Olim, então ao menos que Olim morra, ele ainda é o bichinho de estimação de Camus. Mas Camus o defenderia de tudo, porque Camus gosta dele, então Olim num vai morrer tão cedo. Digo tão cedo, porque um dia todo mundo morre, então Olim um dia vai morrer, mas o caso é que se depender do Camus vai demorar muito e Camus gosta muito de Olim e Olim gosta muito de Camus. Camus pega Olim e o abraça.

Camus – Olim, eu te adoro!

Pum Pum vai até a outra casa e encontra muitas rosas. Um cavaleiro muito bonito aparece e da tchauzinho pra Pum Pum. Pum Pum da tchauzinho também. Distraído Pum Pum tropeça numa rosa e a rosa fura o coraçãozinho tão pequenininho de Pum Pum e Pum Pum começa a tremer. Afrodite assustado sai correndo. Afrodite não queria ferir Pum Pum. Pum Pum começa a babar. Pum Pum estava tendo um ataque epilético. Afrodite está triste, pois num sabe o que fazer.

Longe dali, Seiya ia andando pela rua. Ele estava pensando em sua adorável, meiga, linda, espetacularmente maravilhosamente maravilhosa Saori Kido, que também é a deusa Atena, que surge a cada 200 anos pra trazer paz ao planeta.

Seiya entra numa loja de roupas, porque ele precisava comprar uma camiseta vermelha nova e ele compraria também uma calça jeans, mas Seiya é pobre, e o único dinheiro que tinha ele gastou comprando um colar de bolinhas roxas pra sua amada Saori, porque bolinhas roxas combinam com os olhos de Saori e Saori merece o colar que é tão lindo quanto os olhos dela, mesmo que ele fique sem seu tão sonhado playstation.

Seiya encontra Rhadamanthys.

Seiya – POR FAVOR, NÃO ME MATE! EU NÃO POSSO MORRE ANTES DE DIZER PRA SAORI QUE EU A AMO E TAMBÉM TENHO QUE ENTREGAR O COLAR DE BOLINHAS ROXAS QUE COMBINAM COM OS OLHOS DE SAORI PRA ELA!

Todos param pra olhar os dois por causa dos berros de Seiya.

Rhadamanthys – Quem é Saori?

Seiya – SAORI É A MARAVILHOSA MARAVILHA DESTE MUNDO. ELA É A REENCARNAÇÃO DA DEUSA ATENA QUE RENASCE NESTE MUNDO A CADA 200 ANOS PRA TRAZER PAZ PRA NÓS! E EU A AMO, MAS ELA NUM SABE DISSO E EU NÃO TENHO CORAGEM DE CONTAR!

Rhadamanthys – Ah, entendi. Então ela que foi lá desafiar Hades?

Seiya – SIM! FOI ELA! MAS NÃO SE VINGUE, PORQUE É SÓ O TRABALHO DELA.

Seiya fica de joelhos em frente Rhadamanthys.

Seiya – MATE-ME! MATE-ME, MAS DEIXE SAORI EM PAZ!

Rhadamanthys – Eu não vim te matar.

Seiya – NÃO?

Rhadamanthys – Não.

Seiya – E então?

Rhadamanthys – Então o que?

Seiya – O que está fazendo aqui?

Rhadamanthys – Comprando polainas novas.

Seiya – MENTIRAAAAAA! VOCÊ VEIO ME MATAR! VOCÊ NÃO USA POLAINAS.

Rhadamanthys – Mas é que eu tirei Hyoga no amigo oculto e por isso tenho que dar um presente pra ele, igual quem me tirou vai ter que me dar um presente também.

Seiya – Ah, então tudo bem.

Rhadamanthys – Pois é.

Seiya – E a sua namorada?

Rhadamanthys – O quê que tem?

Seiya – To perguntando se a Pandora ta bem.

Rhadamanthys – Pandora não é minha namorada.

Seiya – Não?

Rhadamanthys – Não.

Seiya – Então quem é?

Rhadamanthys – Não é da sua conta.

Seiya – Porque não.

Rhadamanthys – Porque não é.

Seiya – Aaaah! Mas onde ela ta?

Rhadamanthys – No santuário.

Seiya – Aaaah! Mas quem é ela?

Rhadamanthys – Não vou dizer.

Seiya – Me conta.

Rhadamanthys – Não quero que você saiba.

Seiya – Porque?

Rhadamanthys – Porque não quero que você chegue perto dela.

Seiya – Porque?

Rhadamanthys – Porque eu gosto dela.

Seiya – Mas eu nem sei quem é.

Rhadamanthys – Se você chegar perto dela eu te mato.

Seiya – Mas quem é ela?

Rhadamanthys – COMO ASSIM QUEM É ELA? SE VOCÊ SE APROXIMAR DELA EU SOCO SUA CARA 50 VEZES E DEPOIS DE MATO.

Seiya – Ta bem, eu não vou chegar perto dela.

Rhadamanthys – Bom mesmo.

Seiya – Bem... eu vou embora.

Rhadamanthys – Vai mesmo.

Seiya – Tchau.

Radamanthys – Tchau.

Saori estava no templo de Atena, porque ela pode ficar no templo de Atena, já que ela além de ser Saori Kido, a neta do avô dela que se chamava Mitsumassa Kido, e que morreu, ela também é a deusa Atena. Deusa da guerra e da sabedoria que renasce na terra a cada 200 anos pra trazer paz pro planeta.

Saori pega um copo de água e toma. Saori chama Jabu.

Jabu – Que?

Saori – Eu te chamei.

Jabu – Chamou?

Saori – Chamei.

Jabu – Aaah!

Saori – Pois é.

Jabu – Então ta.

Saori – É.

Jabu – Porque me chamou?

Saori – Pra ver se você respondia.

Jabu – E aí?

Saori – Você respondeu.

Jabu – Aaah!

Saori – Jabu...

Jabu – Que?

Saori – Você sabe porque o céu é azul?

Jabu – Não.

Saori – Eu sei.

Jabu – Sério?

Saori – É.

Jabu – Porque o céu é azul?

Saori – Porque Zeus é homem. Se fosse mulher, seria rosa.

Jabu – Eu gostaria de ser tão inteligente quanto a senhorita.

Saori – Eu sei.

Jabu – Eu sei que você sabe, porque você sabe de tudo.

Saori – Sim.

Jabu – É.

Saori – Vai embora.

Jabu – Porque?

Saori – Porque eu to falando pra você ir embora.

Jabu – Ta bem.

Jabu vai embora.

N.A.: Ta pensando que acabou? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... não seja ingênuo(a) isso é só a metade. O caso é que o fanfiction não aceitou que eu postasse a fic toda num único capítulo. Se agüentar, vire a página!


	2. Parte 02

Já que o dia de hoje estava muito difícil resolvemos passar para o dia seguinte, então:

No dia seguinte.

Abel havia ido ao templo de Athena, pois ela estava lá, já que alem de ser Saori Kido, Athena, ela era também a irmã de Abel, que a amava muitoooo.

Abel – Athena! Tudo bem?

Athena – Meu irmão! Tudo bem comigo e com você?

Abel – Tudo bem comigo também, que bom que está tudo bem com você também.

Athena – Legal!

Abel – Pois é!

Athena – O que devo a honra de sua visita meu querido irmão.

Abel – Nada de mais, você não quer me dar a Terra não?

Athena – Para que?

Abel – Para plantar umas ervinhas... só isso.

Athena – Interessante, mas o que eu ganho com isso.

Abel – 20 de todas as ervinhas.

Athena – 30

Abel – 25

Athena – 26

Abel – 25

Athena – 27

Abel – 20

Athena – Fechado!

Abel – Então... assine esse contrato.

Athena recebe uma folha feita de ouro, com algumas coisas escritas.

Abel - O que está fazendo?

Athena – Lendo, oras.

Abel – Sabia que ler folhas de ouro da rugas?

Athena – Ai meu Zeus! Deixa eu assinar logo então.

Abel – Você é muito bonita para ficar feia.

Athena assina o contrato que ela não havia lido com medo de ficar feia, pois ela não era feia, ela era bonita, por isso ela poderia ficar feia um dia.

Abel sai do templo da deusa Athena, Saori Kido ou irmã de Abel se preferirem, com um lindo sorriso no rosto.

Atlas – Tudo certo?

Abel – Sim, meus cavaleiros da coroa do sol.

Os três fieis cavaleiros da coroa do sol estava na parte de fora do templo esperando seu fiel deus Abel, que era o deus do sol, por isso eles eram os cavaleiros da coroa do sol.

Abel ria toda vez que lia o contrato.

Abel – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

O contrato:

_Duas caixas de ovos._

_Cenouras._

_Pasta de dente_

_Fio dental_

_Ração para o Totó._

_Maça._

_Pêra._

_Uva._

_Salada mista._

_Camisinha de morando_

Abel – O QUE?

Jaú – O que foi mestre Abel?

Abel – Esse não é o contrato que passa a Terra para mim!

Atlas – Ahh! Isso é a lista de compras que o senhor meu deus do sol mandou-me fazer hoje de manha.

Abel – E você anotou isso nessa folha de ouro?

Atlas – Claro, tudo que o senhor mandar tem que ser feito no ouro.

Abel – Meu Zeus, livre-me dessas antas!

De repente um raio muito bonito, se não fosse mortal sai do céu, mas é claro que teria de ser do céu, por que o raio não poderia sair de outro lugar, pois bem, o raio saiu do céu e atingiu os três cavaleiros da coroa do sol.

Abel faz um tchauzinho para Zeus que fez um OK com o polegar para seu filho, que também era um deus, e um deus muito mau.

Atlas – O que foi isso?

Jaú – Minhas costelas.

Atlas – Suas costelas?

Jaú – O que?

Berengue – Por que eu fui atingido?

Abel – Porque vocês todos são uns imbecis.

Atlas – Imbecil é você que de vez de matar Athena logo, na batalha que você travou contra ela, que por sinal todos nós morremos, você ficou tomando chá com ela, na casa dela.

Jaú – Isso mesmo.

Berengue – Não falem assim com o nosso deus.

Abel – Cala a boca Berengue. Atlas, você é um idiota, sabe muito bem que eu posso ler seus pensamentos.

Jaú – desculpa interromper, mas o que isso tem a ver com conversa?

Abel – não sei, mas eu sou muito mau! Hahahahahhaha!

Berengue – mestre, o senhor está bem?

Abel lança um forte poder em Berengue que cai, e cai no chão, não ele cai nas escadas, aí ele vai escorregando até parar na casa de peixes, onde algo muito ruim estava acontecendo.

Camus – Afrodite seu malvado.

Afrodite – Malvada, por favor.

Camus – Que seje! Mas por que você machucou o Pum pum?

Afrodite – Por que? Eu não fiz nada, foi ele que caiu em cima da minha rosa!

Camus – Verdade?

Afrodite – É.

Camus – Eu não sei não.

Afrodite – Acho que você sabe que eu to dizendo a verdade, mas como você não tem nada para fazer, você ta aqui inventando que eu fiz de propósito.

Milo – Como não tem nada para fazer?

Camus – Milo?

Afrodite – Ai meu deus, tem dois caras lindos na minha casa.

Afrodite estava se abanando com as mãos olha para milo e Camus discutindo, quando ele cai no chão, por que berengue voou em cima dele.

Afrodite – Ta chovendo homens! Hu hu!

Berengue – Ai minha coluna!

Afrodite – Eu sou massagista.

Milo e Camus – MENTIRA!

Afrodite – Droga!

Berengue – Eu não consigo levantar...

Afrodite – Parece que você se machucou muito.

Obs: Berengue está em cima de Afrodite.

Berengue – É que você está me segurando.

Afrodite – Eu não resisto.

Atlas – Tira as mãos dele agora!

Jaú – Ciúme é fogo!

Berengue – Não é o que você está pensando!

Afrodite – É sim, é sim! Eu to grávida!

Milo, Camus, Atlas, Berengue, Jaú e Pum pum – O QUE?

Berengue – Mentira?

Afrodite – Verdade!

Berengue olha para Afrodite com os olhos cheios d' água e o abraça.

Berengue - Eu sempre quis ter um filho!

Milo – Comovente...

Camus com um lencinho – É mesmo!

Pum pum – Não chore irmão Camus!

Afrodite – Berengue é um filho seu!

Afrodite começou a chorar junto de Berengue.

Todos começaram a chorar de emoção, era muito bonito ter um filho, agora nasceria um filho de um cavaleiro de Athena junto de um cavaleiro da coroa do sol, pois Abel era o deus do sol, por isso Berengue era um cavaleiro da coroa do sol. Agora de onde veio o nome "Coroa" ninguém sabe.

Atlas – PAREM TUDO!

Todos olham pro cavaleiro que estava muito vermelho, com certeza seria de raiva, pois ele não estava chorando, na verdade ele não havia gostado de nada daquilo.

Atlas- Sejem racionais, por favor! Pensem um pouco...

Todos começam a pensar, até que Camus chega a uma conclusão.

Camus – Você também está grávida!

Berengue – Verdade! Que maravilha! Dois filhos...

Atlas – NÃOOOOO!

Jaú – O que é então?

Milo – E! povinho complicado!

Atlas – SOMOS HOMENS!

Todos ficam se olhando por um bom tempo, até que Afrodite solta Berengue, este levanta e começa a chorar.

Berengue – Buááááá...

Afrodite – Buááááá... eu pensei que estava grávida mesmo!

Atlas – Ô! Queridinha. Acorda, você é homem e o Berengue não gosta de homens com o cabelo azul, só loiros! Entendeu?

Desolado Afrodite corre pro seu quarto junto de Pum pum, que queria consola-lo, pois Pum pum havia finalmente se recuperado do veneno das rosas.

Milo e Camus saem de fininho para a casa de aquário, parece que eles tinham assuntos a resolver.

Jaú resolve dar o fora antes que seja morto.

Atlas – Você ia me trocar por essa bicha azul?

Berengue – Nunca!

Atlas – Que bom

Berengue – Pois é!

Abel – VAMOS EMBORA AGORA!

Então os cavaleiros da coroa de sol dão o fora do santuário antes que Afrodite queira fazer um teste de gravidez.

Abel não conseguiu fazer um novo contrato com Athena, pois ela havia ligado para seu dermatologista perguntando se dava rugas ler folhas de ouro, e como ele disse que não, ela queria ler o contrato verdadeiro.

Então Abel o deus do sol que tinha três cavaleiros da coroa do sol, que por sorte um deles quase foi pai de um filho de um cavaleiro de ouro de Athena, foram embora.

Seiya tava andando pela rua e resolve voltar em casa pra comer, porque ele queria comer, porque ele estava com fome.

Seiya – É melhor eu ir pra casa comer.

Alguém chega por trás de Seiya e toca no seu ombro.

Saori – Oi Seiya!

Seiya - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Saori – Porque gritou?

Seiya – Ah... não! Não! Eu não! Eu não! Eu não! Aaaaah... Eu não to... Eu não to... Eu não to... Eu não to... Aaaahh... Eu não to preparado... Eu não... to... preparado... Aaah...

Saori – Mas o que aconteceu, Seiya?

Seiya cai no chão. Saori o ajuda a levantar.

Seiya – Você... você... você... você... você... encos... encos... encostou... em mim...

Saori – Algum problema? Não queria que eu encostasse em você?

Seiya – Aaaaaaahhh... Aaaaaaaahhh... Eu... eu... eu... Aaaahhh... sim...

Saori – Sim o que?

Seiya – Aaaaahhhh... Aaaaaahhhhhh... queria... aaaahhh... queria... aaaahhh... sim...

Saori – Queria o que?

Seiya – Aaaaaahhhhh... queria... queria... que... você... você... você... encos... encos... encos... encostasse... em mim...

Saori – Ah, então que bom, né?

Seiya – Aaaahhhhh... aaaaahhhh... é... é... é... aaahhh...

Saori – Pra onde você ta indo?

Seiya – Aaaaahhh... é... hummmmm... para... aaaahhh... para... aaahhhh... minha... minha... minha... minha... ca... ca... casa...

Saori – Ah! E o que você vai fazer lá?

Seiya – Eu... eu... eu... eu... eu... eu... eu... eu... vo... vo... vo... vou...

Saori – Bem... eu num tenho nada pra fazer agora e faz tempo que num encontro você. Posso ir com você pra sua casa pra gente conversar?

Seiya – AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Seiya desmaia. Saori tenta fazer ele acordar, porque ele ta desmaiado.

Saori – Oh não! O Seiya ta desmaiado!

Saori chama ajuda e ela e o povo que foi ajudar, leva Seiya pra casa dele, porque Saori sabia onde era a casa dele, porque se ela não soubesse, ela não poderia levar ele pra casa dele e teria que levar Seiya pra sua casa ou outro lugar, mas pra sorte deles Saori sabia onde era a casa de Seiya, então ela e o povo que foi ajudar Saori, levaram Seiya pra casa dele, porque ele não podia ir sozinho, porque estava desmaiado.

Eles chegam na casa de Seiya e Saori pega a chave da casa de Seiya no bolso dele, porque Saori não tem a chave da casa de Seiya, então ainda bem que ela lembrou de procurar no bolso da calça dele, porque a chave tava lá e sem a chave eles não poderiam entrar no apartamento de Seiya. Saori mandou o povo que ajudou ela levar Seiya pra casa dele embora, porque ela não precisava mais deles, mas como Saori é muito educada, ela agradeceu o povo antes de manda-los embora.

Saori – Seiya, acorde!

Saori colocou Seiya deitado no sofá e tentava fazer ele acordar.

Saori – Acorde!

Saori deixou Seiya no sofá e foi na cozinha do apartamento de Seiya buscar um copo de água pra Seiya. Mas ela pensou e pensou e levou 2 copos de água e uma toalha. Saori pegou um copo de água e tacou na cara de Seiya e ele acordou.

Seiya – Gasp.. gasp... TÔ AFOGANDO! EU NÃO SEI NADAR! EU NÃO SEI NADAAAAARRR!

Saori – Seiya...

Seiya – SOCORROOO!

Saori – Acalme-se Seiya, sou eu!

Seiya olha pra Saori.

Seiya – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Saori – Calma! Toma a toalha e se seque com ela.

Saori da a toalha de Seiya pra ele. Seiya começa a se secar.

Saori – Você está bem?

Seiya – Aaaahh... aaaahh... aaahh... aaahh... aaahhh... eu... eu... eu... eu... eu... to... to... bem….

Saori – Que bom! Mas você parece nervoso!

Seiya – Aaaaaahhhh... aaaaah... na... na... não... on... on... on… on… onde… e… e… e… eu… to?

Saori – Está na sua casa, Seiya!

Seiya – Ah!

Saori contou tudo pra Seiya, o que aconteceu depois que ele desmaiou e aí começaram a conversar normalmente.

Saori – E o Abel disse que ler folhas de ouro da rugas, mas era mentira...

Seiya – Vou matar aquele desgraçado!

Saori – Calma!

Seiya – Mas ele mentiu pra você que é tão... que é tão... deusa!

Saori – Isso já não tem importância...

Seiya – Então ta.

Saori – Mas o que você queria fazer na sua casa que você tava vindo pra cá?

Seiya – Eu vou comer...

Saori – Vai me comer? AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Saori vai embora correndo da casa de Seiya. Seiya começa a chorar.

Seiya – BUAAAAAAAAAA

Seiya está chorando.

Seiya – BUAAAAA... A Saori pensou que eu queria come-laaaaa... Buaaaaaaaa...

Alguém bate na porta.

Seiya – Oh! Tem alguém batendo na porta..

Seiya abre a porta.

Seiya – Oh! Você!

Misterioso – Sim. Sou eu.

Seiya – Ah! Snif...

O Misterioso entra e Seiya fecha a porta.

Misterioso – Porque você estava chorando?

Seiya – Porque a Saori saiu correndo.

Misterioso – E porque ela saiu correndo?

Seiya – Porque ela pensou que eu queria come-la.

Misterioso – E porque ela pensou que você queria come-la?

Seiya – Porque... bem... eu num lembro. Mas vamos assistir ao vídeo que você vai entender.

Misterioso – Que vídeo?

Seiya – O vídeo de tudo que aconteceu.

Seiya vai até sua estante e abre duas portinhas. Dentro dela (da estante) tinha mais de mil fitas de vídeo.

Misterioso – Nossa! Deve ter mais de mil fitas de vídeo aí.

Seiya – Sim.

Misterioso – Pra que?

Seiya – Pra que o que?

Misterioso – Pra que tantas fitas?

Seiya – São fitas minhas.

Seiya pega a última fita e coloca no vídeo cassete. Vídeo cassete é um aparelho que serve pra gente assistir a fitas VHS gravadas. É só colocar a fita e apertar o botão play, mas para isso é preciso ter uma TV. TV quer dizer televisão, e para poder assistir a fita, a televisão tem que estar ligada, e Seiya poderia assistir a fita porque ele tem um vídeo cassete e uma televisão, e ele ligou a TV(que quer dizer televisão) e apertou play.

Seiya e o Misterioso se sentam no sofá (porque sofá foi feito pra sentar nele) e começam a assistir a fita.

Seiya tava andando pela rua e resolve voltar em casa pra comer, porque ele queria comer, porque ele estava com fome.

Seiya – É melhor eu ir pra casa comer.

Alguém chega por trás de Seiya e toca no seu ombro.

Saori – Oi Seiya!

Seiya - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Saori – Porque gritou?

Seiya – Ah... não! Não! Eu não! Eu não! Eu não! Aaaaah... Eu não to... Eu não to... Eu não to... Eu não to... Aaaahh... Eu não to preparado... Eu não... to... preparado... Aaah...

Saori – Mas o que aconteceu, Seiya?

Seiya cai no chão. Saori o ajuda a levantar.

Seiya – Você... você... você... você... você... encos... encos... encostou... em mim...

Saori – Algum problema? Não queria que eu encostasse em você?

Seiya – Aaaaaaahhh... Aaaaaaaahhh... Eu... eu... eu... Aaaahhh... sim...

Saori – Sim o que?

Seiya – Aaaaahhhh... Aaaaaahhhhhh... queria... aaaahhh... queria... aaaahhh... sim...

Saori – Queria o que?

Seiya – Aaaaaahhhhh... queria... queria... que... você... você... você... encos... encos... encos... encostasse... em mim...

Saori – Ah, então que bom, né?

Seiya – Aaaahhhhh... aaaaahhhh... é... é... é... aaahhh...

Saori – Pra onde você ta indo?

Seiya – Aaaaahhh... é... hummmmm... para... aaaahhh... para... aaahhhh... minha... minha... minha... minha... ca... ca... casa...

Saori – Ah! E o que você vai fazer lá?

Seiya – Eu... eu... eu... eu... eu... eu... eu... eu... vo... vo... vo... vou...

Saori – Bem... eu num tenho nada pra fazer agora e faz tempo que num encontro você. Posso ir com você pra sua casa pra gente conversar?

Seiya – AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Seiya desmaia. Saori tenta fazer ele acordar, porque ele ta desmaiado.

Saori – Oh não! O Seiya ta desmaiado!

Saori chama ajuda e ela e o povo que foi ajudar, leva Seiya pra casa dele, porque Saori sabia onde era a casa dele, porque se ela não soubesse, ela não poderia levar ele pra casa dele e teria que levar Seiya pra sua casa ou outro lugar, mas pra sorte deles Saori sabia onde era a casa de Seiya, então ela e o povo que foi ajudar Saori, levaram Seiya pra casa dele, porque ele não podia ir sozinho, porque estava desmaiado.

Eles chegam na casa de Seiya e Saori pega a chave da casa de Seiya no bolso dele, porque Saori não tem a chave da casa de Seiya, então ainda bem que ela lembrou de procurar no bolso da calça dele, porque a chave tava lá e sem a chave eles não poderiam entrar no apartamento de Seiya. Saori mandou o povo que ajudou ela levar Seiya pra casa dele embora, porque ela não precisava mais deles, mas como Saori é muito educada, ela agradeceu o povo antes de manda-los embora.

Saori – Seiya, acorde!

Saori colocou Seiya deitado no sofá e tentava fazer ele acordar.

Saori – Acorde!

Saori deixou Seiya no sofá e foi na cozinha do apartamento de Seiya buscar um copo de água pra Seiya. Mas ela pensou e pensou e levou 2 copos de água e uma toalha. Saori pegou um copo de água e tacu na cara de Seiya e ele acordou.

Seiya – Gasp.. gasp... TÔ AFOGANDO! EU NÃO SEI NADAR! EU NÃO SEI NADAAAAARRR!

Saori – Seiya...

Seiya – SOCORROOO!

Saori – Acalme-se Seiya, sou eu!

Seiya olha pra Saori.

Seiya – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Saori – Calma! Toma a toalha e se seque com ela.

Saori da a toalha de Seiya pra ele. Seiya começa a se secar.

Saori – Você está bem?

Seiya – Aaaahh... aaaahh... aaahh... aaahh... aaahhh... eu... eu... eu... eu... eu... to... to... bem….

Saori – Que bom! Mas você parece nervoso!

Seiya – Aaaaaahhhh... aaaaah... na... na... não... on... on... on… on… onde… e… e… e… eu… to?

Saori – Está na sua casa, Seiya!

Seiya – Ah!

Saori contou tudo pra Seiya, o que aconteceu depois que ele desmaiou e aí começaram a conversar normalmente.

Saori – E o Abel disse que ler folhas de ouro da rugas, mas era mentira...

Seiya – Vou matar aquele desgraçado!

Saori – Calma!

Seiya – Mas ele mentiu pra você que é tão... que é tão... deusa!

Saori – Isso já não tem importância...

Seiya – Então Ta.

Saori – mas o que você queria fazer na sua casa que você tava vindo pra cá?

Seiya – Eu vou comer...

Saori – Vai me comer? AAAAAAAHHHHH!

Saori vai embora correndo da casa de Seiya. Seiya começa a chorar.

Seiya – BUAAAAAAAAAA

Fim da fita.

Misterioso – Ah, entendi.

Seiya tira a fita do vídeo.

Seiya – Por isso eu estava chorando.

Misterioso – Quem te filma?

Seiya aponta pra um montinho debaixo do tapete.

Seiya – O Kiki.

Misterioso – Aquilo é o Kiki?

Seiya – Sim.

Misterioso – Pensei que fosse só um montinho de sujeira.

Seiya – Não. A sujeira eu guardo debaixo do sofá.

Misterioso – Ah! E porque ele te filma?

Seiya – Porque quando ele me filma eu me sinto importante.

Misterioso – Ah!

Seiya – Pois é...

Misterioso – Eu vou embora.

Seiya – Tudo bem.

Misterioso – Mas eu não gostei de ser chamado de misterioso.

Talita e Leona – Que tal Poderoso?

Poderoso – Hum... não é ruim, mas também não gostei.

Talita – Gostosão.

Gostosão – Gostei! Mas prefiro meu nome.

Leona – Ok! Rhadamanthys.

Rhadamanthys – Agora sim!

Leona e Talita – Ta...

Rhadamanthys – Eu já vou.

Seiya – Vai onde?

Rhadamanthys – Embora.

Seiya – Ah!

Rhadamanthys vai embora da casa de Seiya.

Seiya – E aí?

Talita – O que?

Seiya – Continuem.

Leona – Continuar o que?

Seiya – A história.

Talita - Que história?

Seiya – De mim, porque eu amo a Saori mas não sei como contar pra ela, porque eu tenho medo que ela não me ame e por isso eu não conto pra ela que eu a amo.

Talita e Leona – Ah ta.

Bem... depois que o Rhadamanthys foi embora, Seiya sentou no sofá e pegou seu celular. Seiya tem um celular tamanho tijolo que ganhou da Saori como pagamento por te-la salvo de Hades.

Então Seiya pegou seu celular e beijo-o imaginando que era sua amada, doce, meiga e maravilhosamente maravilhosamentemente lindíssima Saori, também conhecida como deusa Atena, que renasce a cada duzentos ou trezentos anos pra livrar a humanidade do mal.

Seiya para de beijar o celular, e fica olhando pro celular todo babado.

Seiya – Não posso comparar a boca da minha maravilhosa Saori com esse celular.

Seiya começa a mexer no celular e resolve jogar o joguinho da serpente.

O cavaleiro de bronze de pégaso, ou seja, o Seiya, aperta uns botõezinhos e chega no joguinho da serpente. Como Seiya se acha muito rápido e muito bom jogador, ele coloca no nível mais alto e começa a jogar. A cobrinha ta indo em direção ao respectivo quadradinho, mas o quadradinho ta mais em baixo e Seiya desce a cobrinha um pouquinho e vira. Ele pega o quadradinho e aparece outro em cima. Seiya faz a cobrinha dar a volta e subir, pegando assim o outro quadradinho. Ao pegar esse quadradinho, aparece outro na parte de baixo da tela do celular, no cantinho. Seiya da a volta com a cobrinha e desce, mas vira antes da hora e não pega o quadradinho. Depois ele da outra volta com a cobrinha e vai novamente rumo ao quadradinho. Ao ver tamanha persistência de sua parte ao ir inúmeras vezes em direção ao quadradinho, Seiya se lembra das inúmeras tentativas para salvar sua meiga, doce, amável, espetacularmente maravilhosamente belíssima e poderosa deusa Atena, que também se chama Saori Kido, a neta de Mitsumassa Kido. O cavaleiro de Pégaso, que também atende como Seiya, se sente muito orgulhoso de ser persistente e ter lutado bravamente pra salvar sua meiga, doce, amável, espetacularmente maravilhosamente belíssima e poderosa deusa Atena, que também se chama Saori Kido, a neta de Mitsumassa Kido. Mas é bom lembrar que ele é neta adotiva dele, porque Saori é deusa Atena e sendo deusa, não poderia ser neta verdadeira de nenhum mortal. Ao lembrar de tudo isso, Seiya perde o jogo, porque ele se distrai e a cobrinha bate na lateral da tela. Como o celular de Seiya não é moderno e o jogo que ele tava jogando não é o novo jogo da serpente (aquele que não bate nas laterais. Quando bate, ele sai na outra. Esse joguinho se chama Snack 2. E se o nome num é esse, é um bem parecido com esse.)ele perdeu, porque bateu nas laterais. Indignado de ter perdido, Seiya pára de jogar. Ele está revoltado.

Seiya – Eu estou revoltado.

Seiya está revoltado, porque um cavaleiro de Atena, não pode ser distraído como ele e não pode perder no joguinho da serpente. Mas Seiya ama Saori e não sabe como contar isso pra ela, então ele se joga no sofá e começa a chorar.

Seiya – BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

De repente aparece uma luz no teto da casa de Seiya, e a luz cantava: Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluiaaaaaa!

Seiya – Quem é você?

Luz: Eu sou o Aleluia.

Seiya – Eu não te conheço.

Luz – Pois é.

Seiya – É.

Luz – Porque estava chorando?

Seiya – Porque eu amo a Saori Kido, neta de Mitsumassa Kido, que é a reencarnação da deusa Atena que renasce a cada duzentos ou trezentos anos, ou nos intervalos entre duzentos e trezentos anos, porque ela não precisa renascer exatamente quando fizer duzentos anos e nem trezentos anos. Ela também pode renascer nos intervalos, por exemplo, quando fizer 238 anos, entendeu?

Luz – Entendi.

Seiya – Então, como eu ia dizendo, eu amo a Saori Kido, neta de Mitsumassa Kido, que é a reencarnação da deusa Atena que renasce a cada duzentos ou trezentos anos, ou nos intervalos entre duzentos e trezentos anos, porque ela não precisa renascer exatamente quando fizer duzentos anos e nem trezentos anos. Ela também pode renascer nos intervalos, por exemplo, quando fizer 238 anos, mas essa parte você já entendeu. Quer dizer, você disse que entendeu, mas será que entendeu mesmo? Bem, não importa. O caso é que você perguntou porque eu estava chorando e eu estou te respondendo. Na verdade eu já respondi. A maravilhosa deusa Atena que eu tanto amo não sabe que eu a amo e como eu sou um regaçado cavaleiro de bronze, e eu tenho muito medo de que ele me rejeite.

Luz – Ah, sim! Eu tenho a solução pro seu problema.

Seiya – Ah, você tem a solução pro meu problema? Que bom que você tem a solução pro meu problema. Sabe, eu gostaria muito que você me dissesse qual é a solução do meu problema, então, me diga por favor, porque se você num disser, eu não vou ter como saber qual é a solução pro meu problema, porque eu sou um inútil e fracassado cavaleiro de bronze e não sei ler pensamentos.

Luz – É só você pegar o colar de bolinhas roxas que você comprou pra Saori porque combinam com os olhos roxos dela e entregar pra ela e pedir pra que ela se case com você.

Seiya – É?

Luz – É.

Seiya – Então eu vou fazer isso.

Luz – Ta bem.

Seiya – Tchau.

Luz – Tchau.

Seiya pega o colar de bolinhas roxas que combinam com os olhos roxos de Saori e coloca no bolso. Seiya abre a porta de seu apartamento e sai. Depois, do lado de fora do apartamento, ele tranca a porta, porque se ele não trancar, alguém pode entrar enquanto ele estiver fora e roubar as coisas que tem no apartamento dele.

Seiya desce as escada do prédio, que é regaçado igual ele e não tem elevador. Chegando na rua ele vai andando bem depressa e pára no ponto de ônibus pra esperar um ônibus que passa no santuário. Seiya estava muito nervoso, porque o ônibus não passava nunca e ele já estava esperando durante quatro horas. Já era noite. Até que Seiya se lembrou que não tem nenhum ônibus que passa no santuário e decidiu ir à pé.

42 dias depois, Seiya chega no santuário. Mas ele não era mais o Seiya que conhecíamos. Agora ele é um Seiya gordo e criminoso, porque durante sua ida pro santuário, Seiya gastou todo seu dinheiro com comida e tênis novos, porque gasta tênis, o fato de andar o dia todo até o santuário. Mas como eu dizia, Seiya gastou todo seu dinheiro, e teve que roubar comida nos supermercados e padarias por onde passava, então as viaturas policiais estavam atrás dele.

Seiya sobe as escadarias do santuário, e quando chega na porta do templo de Atena, ele já estava com seu corpo atlético de novo, porque subir todas as escadas do santuário é um ótimo exercício, porém ele não deixou de ser um criminoso apenas por subir as escadas do santuário.

Toc toc – Seiya batia na porta do templo de Saori.

Saori – Quem é?

Seiya – Eu.

Saori – Eu quem?

Seiya – Você é a Saori. Eu reconheço bem a sua meiga e doce voz de deusa Atena que renasce a cada duzentos ou trezentos anos ou no intervalo deles.

Saori – Eu to perguntando quem é você.

Seiya – Eu sou o regaçado cavaleiro de bronze de pégaso.

Saori – É você Seiya?

Seiya – Oh, que emoção, a maravilhosa deusa Atena, também conhecida como Saori Kido, reconheceu minha voz de cavaleiro regaçado.

Saori – Entre, Seiya!

Seiya abre a porta do templo de Saori e vê a sua amada e idolatrada deusa Atena sentada no seu trono de deusa com o mesmo vestido branco que usou na batalha das 12 casas. Seiya sabia que era o mesmo vestido, porque tinha uma manchinha de sangue no pano. Tatsumi lavou o vestido, mas a mancha não saiu e Saori não quis dar o vestido que ela tanto gostava pra forrar a cama dos cachorros, então ela mandou Tatsumi costurar o buraco que ficou quando a flecha rasgou e continua usando o vestido.

Seiya vai até Saori e enfia a mão no bolso da calça jeans fedorenta, (porque Seiya não tinha onde tomar banho nem onde lavar a roupa enquanto viajava a pé até o santuário) pega o colar de bolinhas roxas e entrega pra Saori.

Seiya – Comprei pra você. Quer casar comigo?

Saori pega o colar de bolinhas roxas que combinam com seus olhos roxos.

Saori – Obrigada, mas não vai dar pra casar com você?

Seiya – Porque não vai dar pra casar comigo?

Saori – Porque eu já me casei ontem.

Seiya – Casou?

Saori – Sim.

Seiya – Ah...

Saori – Eu mandei o convite do casamento pra você na sua casa.

Seiya – Eu não tava em casa. Eu viajei durante 42 dias pra chegar no santuário, porque não tem ônibus pro santuário e eu moro longe do santuário e não tenho dinheiro pro táxi.

Saori – Você podia ter usado seu cosmo de cavaleiro e chegado aqui na velocidade do som.

Seiya – Ah, é mesmo.

Saori – Pois é.

Seiya – Então num vai dar pra você casar comigo, né?

Saori – Não. Eu gostava de você, mas como durante 42 dias eu não sabia onde você estava, eu pensei que você num gostasse de mim e aí eu comecei a gostar do Ichi de Hidra e casei com ele ontem.

Seiya – Ah, então tudo bem. Mas devolve o colar de bolinhas roxas, porque ele custou muito caro e vou vender e comprar um playstation.

Saori – Ta bom.

Saori devolve o colar pra Seiya, que sai do templo e desce as escadas do santuário e vai até o cinco picos pra suicidar, porque a cachoeira é o lugar mais alto que ele conhece. Chegando nos 5 picos, ele encontra Shiryu pescando.

Seiya – Oi, Shiryu! Eu vim suicidar.

Shiryu – Não pode, Seiya. É proibido morrer na cachoeira de Rozan.

Seiya – Porque?

Shiryu – Meu mestre não deixa.

Seiya – Você sabe de algum lugar que é permitido morrer?

Shiryu – Tem um córrego perto da casa da Marin. Você pode se afogar nele.

Seiya – Obrigado, Shiryu!

Shiryu – De nada.

E assim Seiya vai até o córrego pra se afogar, mas não consegue morrer, porque ele é muito resistente e nada mata ele. Seiya fica com preguiça de voltar pra casa e resolve morar na beirada do córrego. Alguns dias depois, Abel estava passeando na beirada do córrego, porque Abel tinha um caso com a Marin, então estava indo pra casa dela, mas no caminho ele encontra Seiya, e como Abel não gosta de Seiya, Abel transformou Seiya num sapo.

Na festa de noivado da Marin com o Abel, Saori vai até a casa da Marin e resolve passear no córrego, até que ela avista um sapo regaçado usando uma mini armadura de pégaso, e lembrando de seu ex-amado cavaleiro, Saori o beija. O sapo se transforma de novo no Seiya e Saori fica com nojo de tê-lo beijado.

Seiya – Oh, Saori!

Saori – Oh, Seiya!

Seiya – Pois é, né, Saori...

Saori – Quer casar comigo?

Seiya – E o Ichi?

Saori – Eu divorciei dele, porque ele come barata.

Seiya – Ah.

Saori – E aí? Você quer casar comigo?

Seiya – Num sei, eu me apaixonei pela Genoveva.

Saori – Quem é Genoveva?

Seiya – Uma rã que também mora no córrego.

Saori – Ah... então você num quer casar comigo?

Seiya – Ta bom, eu caso com você, porque você pediu primeiro.

Saori – Ta bem.

Seiya e Saori se casaram e viveram feliz para sempre. O "para sempre" depende do ponto de vista.

FIM

Se você chegou até aqui sem trapacear (tem que ter lido tudinho, sem pular textos) parabéns! E se você ainda está em juízo perfeito, deixamos registrado aqui nosso espanto e um PARABÉNS maior pra você.

Aqui, procuramos fazer tudo que não podemos fazer numa boa fic (repetir palavras, colocar situações desnecessárias que nada acrescentam, etc, etc, etc... bem, o título contou o final da fic. O que seria pior!)Não corrigi os erros, pois eu já reli a fic muitas vezes e não quis me submeter a tal tortura novamente.

Não queremos que fics como essa surjam por aí. Uma boa fanfic faz toda a diferença!

Leona-EBM é uma escritora de fics Yaoi (Leiam as fics dela! Muito boas mesmo!) http/ eu escritora de fics de comédia.

Caso o desagrado por esta fic seja da maioria, atenderei a pedidos e a retirarei do fanfiction. De qualquer modo mandem reviews! Dizendo se agüentaram ler, se desistiram, se nos odeiam, se querem continuação (mas aí eu que vou ter que fazer, porque a Leona não quer mais), e pedimos caricidamente que não façam macumba pra nós.

De qualquer jeito, se você está lendo isso aqui, é porque ao menos se interessou e abriu a página. Agradecemos por ter lido (nem que seja um pouquinho)

Tchauzinho!


End file.
